metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes secrets
This article lists the secrets of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Unlockables Hard mode Complete a mission once to unlock its hard difficulty. Missions are made more challenging by increasing guard vision, among other things such as starting the player with limited equipment in some. Side ops Beat the main story. Includes "Eliminate the Renegade Threat," "Intel Operative Rescue," "Classified Intel Inquisition," and "Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements". Extra ops Collect all of the XOF patches in the main mission "GROUND ZEROES" to unlock "Déjà Vu" and "Jamais Vu". This can be done over multiple completions of the mission as the patches you've collected will be recorded and set to not spawn again. They will also give off thermal signatures when using the night-vision goggles, making them much easier to spot. Outfits These are only usable in the mission that each one is acquired. Déjà Vu :*Solid Snake: Correctly answer all quiz questions at the end of the mission set at normal difficulty. When using the outfit, the player will appear as Solid Snake had in Metal Gear Solid. Guards and prisoners will have their models swapped with ones used in the same game. It will also be snowing. :*Cyborg Ninja: Correctly answer all quiz questions at the end of the mission set at hard difficulty. This outfit increases run speed and jump length. It also has the same AI model swaps and weather effect as with the Solid Snake outfit. Jamais Vu :*White armor: Complete the mission on normal difficulty. :*Commando armor: Complete the mission on hard difficulty. Trials There are trials exclusive to each difficulty version of a mission. Hidden trials display as "???" in the trial records menu but can be completed before they are revealed to the player. A mission must be completed once for the first trial to be revealed and hard difficulty to unlock. For normal trials mark all enemies and then complete the mission but this does not apply to "Intel Operative Rescue". "Déjà Vu" and "Jamais Vu" have additional normal trials that can be done instead of the enemy marking trial if the player's goal is just revealing all trials. Hard trials are easiest to reveal by completing a mission on hard difficulty twice but "Intel Operative Rescue" may only need to be completed once. GROUND ZEROES :Normal ::*Fastest marking all enemies ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Completion Time (stealth, no kills) ::*Fastest Comp. Time (no weapons used) ::*Fastest Cell-to Chopper Paz Rescue Eliminate the Renegade Threat :Normal ::*Fastest marking all enemies ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Completion Time (stealth, no kills) ::*Fastest Comp. Time (no weapons used) ::*Fastest Target Extraction of Both Targets Intel Operative Rescue :Normal ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Shooting of all Moai Classified Intel Acquisition :Normal ::*Fastest marking all enemies ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Completion Time (stealth, no kills) ::*Fastest Comp. Time (no weapons used) ::*Fastest Acquisition of Second Tape Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements :Normal ::*Fastest marking all enemies ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Completion Time (stealth, no kills) ::*Fastest Comp. Time (no weapons used) ::*Fastest Destr. of Wooden Watchtowers Déjà Vu :Normal ::*Fastest marking all enemies ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies ::*Fastest Collection of all Mines ::*Fastest Extermination of all Crows ::*Fastest Unlocking of all doors :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Completion Time (stealth, no kills) ::*Fastest Erasing of all Markings ::*Fastest Completion of FOX Logos ::*Fastest Extermination of all Rodents Jamais Vu :Normal ::*Fastest marking all enemies ::*Fastest Neutr. of all Enemies ::*Fastest Collection of all Mines ::*Fastest Extermination of all Crows ::*Fastest Unlocking of all doors :Hard ::*Fastest Completion Time ::*Fastest Completion Time (stealth, no kills) ::*Fastest Erasing of all Markings ::*Fastest Completion of FOX Logos ::*Fastest Extermination of all RodentsList of unlockable trials Déjà Vu is not listed but does have the same trials as Jamais Vu. Tapes There are twelve tapes to collect, seven being Chico's tapes, three being music tapes, one being Skull Face's tape, and one being the Classified intel tape: #Chico's Tape 1: Complete the "Intel Operative Rescue" Side-Op. #Chico's Tape 2: Retrieve the tape from the central control tower. #Chico's Tape 3: Rescue Chico before Paz. #Chico's Tape 4: Rescue the escaped prisoner (Rescue achievement/trophy) shortly after rescuing Chico and then finish the mission either with or without Paz. #Chico's Tape 5: Retrieve the tape from the dumpster in the Admin building. NOTE: This can only be retrieved before rescuing Chico, as it will disappear otherwise due to the tape presumably having been taken by the garbage truck by that point. #Chico's Tape 6: Inside an armory building near the start of the main mission (southwest, near an AA gun) on the floor in the "Eliminate the Renegade Threat" side-Op. #Chico's Tape 7: Rescue Prisoner 12282, from the same place you found Paz, in the Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements Side Op. #Agent's Recording: Retrieve the tape from the central control tower in the "Classified Intel Acquisition" Side-Op. #Classified Intel Data: Interrogate the Marine either in the basement of the Admin Building (if the player hadn't already acquired the above tape) or otherwise locate him after interrogating the undercover agent a second time. #Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes: Inside the cell behind Chico's (Paz's former cell). #Déjà Vu/Jamais Vu: Located on some rocks on the winding path from the shore to Camp Omega. #Zone of the Enders: The Second Runner: Complete all missions (Main Mission, the four side-ops, and the two extra-ops) on Hard Mode. Alternate cutscene *If Big Boss is to rescue Paz first, and lies her down in the landing zone cave, he will notice her pained expression and help her get more comfortable by readjusting her arm, head and leg as to take pressure off her stomach. If Big Boss rescues Chico first, he will let Big Boss listen to his cassette to give him a hint on where Paz is located. *If the player ends up loading Chico onto the chopper without putting him down beforehand, the tape will simply fall out of the chopper from the ramp. *If Big Boss is to go straight to Chico in the prison before rescuing any of the prisoners he will see a different scene to the one that will show if Big Boss is to rescue the prisoners first and get Chico out last. Notes and references Category:Game secrets